


You Are Mine

by LipiMoon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Females if requested upon, Head Injury, Injury, Kidnapping, Mainly male, Multi, Other characters will appear, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon
Summary: You were just going on a road trip with friends but during an unfateful crash. The last person alive was you and the last person to see you were a mysterious man.The man is a beast and he brought friends to all play with you.'You are mine' their voices speak of as all reach to grab you forcefully.





	You Are Mine

You gave another rough desperate pant as you ran, burning calves kept pushing itself to run away from danger. You don't know where the fuck you are and you can't even seem to find one single person.

Your mind warns dangers as your heart felt like it was about to burst apart, you needed a break. You have to take a break.

You began to slowly use less frequent motions towards your legs as your shaky, bruised hand reached towards a large tree that has a great width to cover your entire trembling body. You lean against the bark tree and did not look back, you were afraid of even peeking out thus having to run again due to being seen.

You have to be quiet but your rough, loud desperate pants, moan and groans heavily as you felt your lungs began to retrieve back the air, it must dutifully need. You clutch to yourself, gripping your arms as you look at the ground, you're barefooted. You closed your eyes as your body finally got the least decent relaxation it needs before another hurtful intense run happens. You start to remember how you first got here...

\----

“So, what are you going to wear for the hiking trip?” your friend Marissa spoke on the other side of the phone, you were just laying down on your bed, twirling the cord extension around your finger.

“ Hmm, maybe some cute shorts with tank tops? Just kidding, it is going to be rather chilly, so I guess sweater with some jogging pants. Obviously with the boots, since I do plan to hike and not sit around. What about you? “ You spoke to your friend while you moved body position and have your back resting on the cushions of your bed.

“ Trueee, well I am rather used to the cold and rather feel the wind on my skin, so maybe a jacket with shorts? I'll wear my boots too, though I wonder what Brandon will be wearing. Oh my god, I can't believe he's coming along with his cute friends, though since you did have sex before, I do know you'll keep your hormones in check. I don't know about me though “ You could tell the nervousness of Marissa's voice as she rambled on and then sighed sadly, though you responded to her with a positive reminder.

“Don't worry, I'll keep you check and make sure you don't throw away her virginity like how I did…” You gave a giggle until you decided to swear a promise to her.

“Hey” You spoke with seriousness in your voice. “Marissa, I'm your friend and I promise you that I'll keep you in check and make sure you don't do anything that you might regret, I have your back ok? “ You hear silence in the other line until you hear a small sobbing noise.

“God...you're the best friend anyone can have. I'm s-so lucky to have you!” You then immediately hush you with kind soothing words as she dramatically cries over the phone. 

It would be the last time you'll comfort her, gave her a promise and even be the last friend you'll ever have.

After the next day of the planned hiking trip, you voiced your concern for not having, at least, one adult coming with the bunch of teenagers hiking trip or at least an adult with a license to drop us off, in which they scoff you off and claim you for being overdramatic. 

The car turned over at the sudden appearance of a large blue jumpsuit man wearing a white mask over their head, due to the sudden crash, it killed everyone but you.

You groan as you crawled your way out of the car window, the sharp edges around the windows gave cuts/scratches into your elbows, tummy and your knees. You yelped and began to sob a bit loudly as you exited the wrecked vehicle. You wiped away the cuts in your hands against your pants, making them a bit bloody along with the dirt of it. You stood up but wince, acting pretty weak, to the cuts and harsh blue/gray bruises on your both of your knees.

You didn't look at the inside, and since you didn't hear any groaning noises, you proceed to head on from the crash, too pathetic and scared to look inside of any life. You looked around your surrounding, nothing but trees, even the road from the car has disappeared and became nothing huge black trees. So you walked behind the car and decided to walk ahead to the dark foggy forest.

You groaned as you held your ribs, feeling a bit of an ache. You never inspected your body, but rather want to get away from death, it's a reeky smell that made you wanted to get away. You halted slowly and looked at your legs and cringed. You notice severe cuts down to your left calf but a few scratches on the entire right leg, they both were bleeding through.

As you lifted your head, you gave out a short scream. A tall towering man with sharp dent objects sticking out on his shoulder with overalls and boots as his wardrobe. He seems to be still, perhaps frozen thus giving you a chance to back away slowly, having to lean a bit on the left leg. You gave small broken sighs until you screamed once he started motorizing his body and walking towards you, so menacing and scary. 

His whole body immediately towers over you in which you break your footing and fell down. Scuffling away from him but felt your back and head hit a barked tree.

He didn't do anything but tower over you, making you feel weak and small, you raised your knees up to your chest, your tiny hands cradling your wounding legs. You stared at those two dark holes with fear and sadness. He paused and looked at you, and then to the sky as if waiting. 

...waiting for what?

He seems to relax his muscles as he then bent down in front of you and over to you, whisk fully carrying you, in which you took it in silence. You gave groans and hisses of pain due to your wounds and cradle to him, feeling the leather of his overalls, you began to smell musty smell of death, dried blood as you visualize and pure dirt on it.

You finally struggled as you couldn't deal with his dirty smell as gave tiny mercy and curses.  
As you struggle more, you felt squished against his stomach, he was holding you tighter, the more you struggle. You gave up so easily, and so weak, you have whisked away to a place that's rather unfamiliar to the forest. You wanted to leave the forest and you were glad but to be taken away by, most likely, a murderer, you weren't glad for that.

Feeling more and more afraid, despite, having the chance of leaving the forest, you also wanted to get away from him, you gave small struggles to search a small pocketknife you kept in your front pocket pants. You reminded yourself that you weren't being over dramatic and best to keep one yourself, feeling grateful for your past actions. Your small nibble fingers touching the cold metal, you pulled it and with a quick swift, the knife came out and immediately stabbed his collar. You tried to stab him multiple times but once the blade was in there, it never budged, but it sure did piss the man off. He growled like a bear and drop you, grabbing the pocket knife and gave hoarse sounds of hisses and rough pants. As soon you fell and groan from the aches, burns, and pains on your wounds, you turned around and ran, despite limping, you kept on running. The fight or flee adrenaline commences in you so you ran like hell. You ran past the wrecked car into the deeper forest.

Feeling the branches break and snap underneath you, your stumble footing but quick recovery. Dodging and pushing aside the leaves and low branches hitting your face. You were scared and terrified. 

You fell once, already losing one boot due to the crash, you felt your feet stuck between branches, it could have been your vision, but it felt like branches swirling around your ankle, quickly but untied your boots and ran without any footwear. 

\----

You opened your eyes, fluttering as the vision of the recent damage has done to you, the reason why you are alone. You felt calm and perhaps serene. Just for a brief moment, until you heard a snap, like a stick broken. You whisk your head to the sound and slowly you back away, until a snap. A cruel, crunch noise that, in slow motion, made you look down and see your ankle being dug in by a razor-sharp trap, blood immensely leaving the heavy damage wounds and then you screamed.

You sobbed, cursed, yelled and screamed, alarming the entire forest, even the birds began to fly away from the trees around you, frightened of your voice. You clawed and scraped your now broken nails against the bear trap, desperate for the release of pain, causing more injury to your hands and the bone of your ankle. You twisting, struggle and began to gasp out to release more loud sounds. You felt grossed out by having to sit on the dirt, covered of your blood and having broken bones. 

You looked around and yelled for help, until you hear menacing footsteps, crunched leaves coming behind you, unable to turn around, you screamed more. The footsteps proceed much faster and you were pulled by your hoodie and lift from the air by a single hand.

A hand that belongs to the overalls man, his white mask still terrifying the core of your being. You were silence immediately, afraid of angering the man. He made no gesture to keep you quiet but still, you kept your mouth shut. He turned your body in front of him, looking down at you as if he trapped a lost puppy. He cocked his head a bit as he checked on you, you lowered your head and wiped away your nose, feeling horrible to be in front of the vicious man, guessing that the trap belongs to him.

The mysterious overalls man gentle sat you down on the floor and gripped your trapped ankle towards him. His calloused rough hands led his fingers to grip the edge of the trap and release you from its claws. You yelp and cry out more when the traps claws unscathed itself from your bones and skin. The blood leaked out once released from the bear traps and you brought your wounded ankle away from his body and more towards yours. You hover your tiny hands at it until the man in front of you growled and roughly grabbed the wounded ankle towards him again, once he settles the bear trap next to him. You wanted to kick his face immediately once your ankle got near him and judging from his menacing sharp teeth smile, you'd hope it just a mask.

While his one hand busy with holding your ankle, he used the other one to reach around the back of his hand and lessen the tighten straps of his mask. It had fallen down with a small thud against the bloody grass and your eyes still kept a frighten expression but now look at the little of his scarred face. He had scars running his lips and some on his eyes, in which his eyes were dull yet focused as he shifted his view to your bloody ankles. He brought his lips close to wounds and gave a rough lick.

You immediately fought the urge to kick his face and even let out a pained noise. It hurt and he knows that too, as he kept licking the blood seep wound and even dipped his tongue, rather a bit, inside the wound. You lost against holding your tongue and gave out a shaky loud pain. You grunted and cried out more in pain, moaning out your injury as you felt your tears leaking out and slipping down your dirty cheeks. 

You stared at him cleaning while dipping his dirty tongue inside your wounds, and giving small suckle to the red drips that kept coming out of the small holes from the bear trap. It was for a few minutes of repeated cleaning and pain until he dropped your ankle, that in which you pulled against your body again, holding against your ankle gently. He looked around a bit for his mask and put it back on as the straps tighten around his dirty head.

He stood up and bend down a bit to roughly grabbed your arm and pull you up. You winced, pathetically and began to limp as he walked with you towards somewhere. You wouldn't know as you tried to keep up with him while he has a tighter hold on your arm. Due to your lacking speed, he sighed in annoyance and halt for a moment, as he lifted your legs and carried you like a bride. You clutched to his massive arms while you leaned against his chest too.

“Who...who are...you?” 

You were slow with your words but it was a clear message. He didn't slow down his walking but you did felt him puff his chest a bit.

“Trapper” 

The voice was deep hoarse as he kept it to breathing sound minimal. You could guess that's the last time he'll speak out to your request so you kept the silence going between each other. The sounds of his menacing breathing, the crunched leaves and rapid tapping of his footing. You made yourself a bit comfortable and felt your eyes weary, tired. You could sleep, perhaps death is waiting for you once you do. You snuggled against his hot body, hearing his heart pumping, it made you feel sleepy and so you closed your eyes.

It didn't feel like a long sleep as you felt your body moved too much and thus finding yourself to be underneath the trapper, much closer than so. You felt your fear raising quickly and so you yelled and tried to kick him off.

He chuckled darkly against your weak punches and the struggle of your thighs to push him off you. He had his entire body pressed against you, towards the cold floor. You tried to look around the surroundings behind him, but all you view of was his scars, his thick torso and arms blocking your entire view. You felt your breath hitch and your heart beating uncomfortably, the covered crotch of trappers pressed against your part.

He leaned back a bit to ripped off your bottom wear, including your top wear, as he dragged it off roughly against your body, the coldness making your nipples peak hard. You immediately sit up and try to crawl out through his right side, but his entire arm encircled around your wrist and roughly brought you down to the floor, making you hit your head with a thud. Your head bruised in echoes of pain as the trapper clicked off the buckles of his apron, revealing his scarred torso, and his erected penis in your view. You didn't look at his penis, slowly you let go of your head, looking at the boarded walls to your left as you also covered your boobs. 

The trapped snarled on top of you, having a death-like grip using his one hand against both of your wrists and pinning it above you, you stared at his cruel mask in widen fear. His only free hand pulling his foreskin, jerking it as he covered the tip of his dick in his own pre-cum.

“Don't…”

You whisper from your tremble lips as that made him groan and rubbed himself against your dry folds. He pushed his thick tip and it made you cry out in pain. He scooted himself, wanting to be hotly closer to you, pushing more of his girth inside you. It felt like your insides were being ripped apart and that made you screamed out in pain. He leaned down against your face, having to press his white frightening mask against your cheeks as he was filled to the rim by your warm hole. 

He released his dick off from you suddenly, only to push it back with a grunt. You could feel his panting, disgusting breath against your nose and his leaky moisture bothering your face. Your face cringes as you started to cry all over again. The repeating pain pumping and once he decided to get even closer to you, you began to constantly scream your throat out dry.

He was hitting your womb and that made your lower body completely uncomfortable, you screamed out mercy but he replied with a fastening thrust and darkly chuckle. You hated him witnessing your anguished pain and struggle wildly against his hold. It proved fruitless as his muscular hold never gave out and that just increase his arousal.

You prayed for it to be the near end as his repeated penis quickens and his fast panting and grunting noise intense. You lay your head back, choked, as your violated pussy filled his aching needs and then sudden warmth.

You felt your insides filled and even some leaked out, coming from your bruised hole. He kept it there for a minute sadly, the only noise heard throughout was his decreasingly gasped moans. You were whimpering and gave out a small gasp as he pulled out with a loud grunt and quickly fasten himself. The Trapper warm torso pulled away from you, leaving you in the cold. The pros about this rape were his warmth, it kept you warm and red throughout your body and now you were already kinda chilly. He stood up, freeing your wrists, in which you curled and covered yourself, no longer giving him the show he had enjoyed.

Without looking back, he walked away, his footsteps leaving you in the naked and cold. You couldn't even bother to be familiar with your surroundings, hoping death will welcome you as you closed your dry tear eyes, succumbing to the dark.


End file.
